jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Xion's Adventures
This is the list of movies for the Jeffrey & Friends' Adventures ''spin-off series, ''Xion's Ohana Adventures. Join Jeffrey's adopted little girl Xion as she goes on her own adventures. She won't be going alone though, cause Jeffrey and Jaden has sent some members of their team (and some friends of theirs) to keep a eye on her. Members *Xion (Leader) *Tammy and Diego Jr. (Second Leaders) *Lily Yuki *Figaro *Patch *Collette *Mushu Xion and Stormfall.png|Xion (Leader) Tammy.png|Tammy Diego Junior.png|DJ (Diego Jr.) Baby Lily.png|Lily Yuki *Batty Koda *Spike *Apple Bloom *Sweetie Belle *Scootaloo *Babs Seed *Salem the Cat *Berkeley Beetles (second-in-command) *Nails the Spider *Courage the Cowardly Dog *Cheshire Cat *Scamper *Brain *Sid the Sloth *Crash & Eddie *Granny Sloth *Nico and Pedro *Edmond the Cat *Team Go-Getters *Spiky-eared Pichu *Discord *Wander and Sylvia *Lea *Serenity Wheeler New Friends *Pajama Sam *Tommy Pickles and Dil Pickles *Chuckie Finster *Phil and Lil DeVille *Angelica Pickles *Kimi Finster *Susie Carmichael *Spike the Dog *Eliza Thornberry *Darwin *Donnie *Debbie Thornberry *Nigel Thornberry *Marianne Thornberry *Sophie *The Big Friendly Giant (BFG) *Lizzie McGuire *Felix the Cat *Dan Jones (Shining Time Station) *Becky (Shining Time Station) *Chip and Dale *Monterey Jack *Gadget Hackwrench *Zipper the Fly *Stellaluna *Askari *Flap *Flitter *Pip Old Enemies *Cleo, Jessica, Amazonia and Lola *The Chameleon *Discord (Reforms and joins the team later on in the Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures series) *Queen Chrysalis *King Sombra *Diamond Tiara *Silver Spoon *Garble *Ashcan & Pete *Dr. Blowhole New Enemies *Darkness (Pajama Sam) *Quint (Timon & Pumbaa) *Thief the raccoon (Timon & Pumbaa) *The Wolf (Rugrats Movie) *Coco LaBouche (Rugrats in Paris) *Jean Claude (Rugrats in Paris) *Siri the Clouded Leopard (Rugrats Go Wild) *The Bloodbottler and The Fleshlumpeater (The BFG) *Paolo Valisari (The Lizzie McGuire Movie) *The Duke of Zill (Felix the Cat: The Movie) *Buster (Shining Time Station: Bully for Mr. Conductor) *Fat Cat (Chip & Dale: Rescue Rangers) *Julius (Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain) *The Owl (Stellaluna) *Sunset Shimmer (My Little Pony: Equestria Girls) *Adagio Dazzle List of Adventures *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Mater & the Ghostlight'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pajama Sam'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Looney Tunes: Duck Amuck'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa: Never Everglades'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa: To Kilimanjaro Bird'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa: Saskatchewan Catch'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa: French Fried'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa: Yosemite Remedy'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa: Kenya Be My Friend?'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa: The Sky is Calling'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Timon & Pumbaa: Don't Break the China'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Shrek the Halls'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of The Rugrats Movie'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Rugrats in Paris: The Movie'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Rugrats Go Wild'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Scared Shrekless'' *''Xion's Ohana meet The BFG'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of The Lizzie McGuire Movie'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy: Urban Ed'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy: 3 Squares and an Ed'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy: Dueling Eds'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy: O-Ed Eleven'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy: The Day the Ed Stood Still'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy: An Ed in the Bush'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy: Run for your Ed'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Ed, Edd n Eddy: Little Ed Blue'' *''Xion's Ohana meets Felix the Cat: The Movie'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Shining Time Station: Bully for Mr. Conductor'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Chip and Dale: Rescue Rangers -'' To the Rescue *''Xion's Ohana meet Lambert the Sheepish Lion'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Mickey Mouse in Runaway Brain'' *''Xion's Ohana and The Adventures of Mary-Kate & Ashley: The Case of the Sea World Adventure'' *''Xion's Ohana and Sesame Street Visit The Firehouse'' *''Xion's Ohana meets Banjo the Woodpile Cat'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Pokemon Mystery Dungeon: Team Go-Getters Out of the Gate!'' *''Xion's Ohana meets Stellaluna'' *''Jesse, Xion and Luigi's Mansion'' *''Xion's Ohana meets The Prince and The Pauper'' *''Xion and The New Adventures of Little Toot'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of 102 Dalmatians'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Babes in Toyland'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Sesame Street: Getting Ready to Read'' To be Annouced *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Equestria Girls'' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks '' *''Xion's Ohana joins the Spy Kids '' *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Spy Kids 2: The Island of Lost Dreams '' Spin-off Movies *''Tammy, DJ and The Adventures of Elmo in Grouchland'' Unknown movies *''Xion's Ohana Adventures of Re-Animated'' Songs for the Xion's Ohana Adventures intro: *Supergirl (Powerpuff Girls Music Video) *Power Rangers Samurai theme song Category:Tigerman531 Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Spin-Off crossover films Category:Xion's Ohana Adventures